Titans for dessert
by Vanillafruits
Summary: It's a hot day. I mean a really hot day. Nothing a little ice cream can't fix right? But things get sticky... AqualadXSpeedy


**AHAHA…**

** So, there really isn't enough fic's of this pairing. Why? Why?? If your reading this then go make one to add here for the world to see. THAT MEANS YOU!**

**GOSH, anyway. This is my first TT fic and also first rated M! I'm ecstatic 8D Please R&R if you like, and if you don't too!**

**OK, HERE GOES!!**

* * *

"S-speedy?"

"speedy, hey…..?"

Another hot day, it had been this way for weeks. Far to hot to go out and fight crime. The titans were extremely thankful that the crime rate had been low the past few days. And it was probably because nobody, not even villains wanted to go out in that heat. The streets were naked, not even filled with cars like they usually were. The beach was also empty because everyone knew if they were to go out there it would result in horrible sun burns and heaping regret. All of the people were either in jump city's air conditioned mall, or in their own homes.

As for titans east, they were struggling with the pains of boredom. The air conditioner had been broken for the past few days now, thanks to an incident with the twins and speedy's arrows. With nothing to do the days passed ever so slowly and it was almost unbearable, still better than going out but boring nonetheless.

Mas e Menos had been passed out on the couch for hours, they were laying on top of each other as usual and bumble bee was secluded in her room because the heat only makes her horrid temper even worse.

Speedy was sitting on top of the counter near their kitchen sink looking at himself with his pocket mirror in one hand and his comb in the other. He'd been doing just that for half of the day. Aqualad was lounging over the side of his indoor pool with his chin rested on his folded arms trying to keep cool. Both of them hadn't said anything to each other for a while and out of boredom, Aqualad attempted to break the silence.

"Hey, how long are you gonna keep looking at your self?" he said it calmly as if trying not to make him get upset but not really caring if he did or didn't, it was just too hot to speak any louder.

"why? You got a date with the mirror or something?" the calmness didn't matter to speedy. When someone started talking about his looks he became defensive very quickly. It had always been this way with the two of them. One of them would say something to the other , usually Aqualad, and then the other would snap back with a comment. Then they would just keep slinging comment after lame comment back at each other like tossing a boomerang, or perhaps...arrows. Its just the way it had always been, from the beginning, it had become their, normal.

"Hmpf…no but it sure seems like you do." Aqualad wasn't in the mood for one of their casual arguments this time, it was the heat. There was nothing else to do, and maybe…

"whatever fish face, I'll look in the mirror till' I'm sure I look perfect. You can have it when I'm done" Speedy snorted at him in a slightly raised voice, he didn't understand why Aqualad had to go and start with him on a day like this.

"well, that's gonna take a while. I guess that explains why your always looking in the mirror then."

Aqualad snapped back only half jokingly.

"Do you got a problem, unitard boy?!"

"Hey, I thought you said to let it go? Or are you still upset because your just a robin look-alike?"

"What did you say?! Didn't I tell you to never compare me to-!" Speedy became angered now, he always did when someone compared him to that boy wonder. As he shouted he unknowingly jetted his arm out and accidentally flung the mirror from his hand. It hit the wall and shattered when it crashed onto the counter top.

Aqualad had struck a nerve, and he knew it. He meant to this time. During their whole conversation Speedy hadn't looked up at him once. That kind of stuff really bothered Aqualad, he couldn't stand how rude Speedy could get sometimes. He was almost glad that mirror broke.

"What the-? Damn it, look what you did, stupid fish!"

"You're the one who threw it, you should learn to control your temper…"

"It wouldn't be broken if you hadn't started with that robin crap. That was one of my favorite pocket mirrors." It was his favorite, he had gotten it to match his costume. The mirror was yellow with a red handle grip and had the speedy 'S' on the back. But now, it was a shattered mess.

"well now you have another problem to worry about."

"yeah, yeah, I know." Speedy had assumed that he meant cleaning up the mess before bumble bee came out and started yelling at them for being careless. He hopped off the counter. "even though you should be cleaning it." He muttered under his breath.

"not that."

Speedy turned around to shoot a confused look at Aqualad.

"You've got seven years of bad luck now."

"oh come on, don't tell me you believe that garbage."

"haha, or maybe just seven years of bad hair days, you gonna take that chance?"

"whatever, don't be- uhn, well on second thought its better to be safe than sorry."

Aqualad chuckled lightly, he wasn't surprised that his teammate would fall for something like that. It seemed that the only thing he cared about was his looks.

"well? How do you get rid of it?!" speedy scrambled, thinking of ways to rid himself of the potential bad hair days. "Is it salt? Salt right? I just gotta throw it over my shoulder!" he started rummaging through all of the counters looking for a cure. 'Or was it garlic? Around your neck?"

"uh, I really don't know much about superstitions for people on land but where I come from if you think you've got bad luck you drink a glass of milk to get rid of it." Aqualad was enjoying watching him frantically search for the cure. "Cause when you live in the ocean its not that easy to find."

"Your joking right? that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And how could you drink a glass of anything under the-"

"hey, you're the one who asked. Besides is it really any more ridiculous than wearing garlic and throwing salt on yourself?"

He had a point.

"Alright fine." The archer opened the fridge and it was completely empty save for some old pizza a few condiments and one very spoiled fish taco. "we're all out! What happened to all the milk I bought two days ago?"

"uh, did you forget? Mas e Menos drank it all when you told them to go have a milk drinking contest." It was a tie of course.

"If you knew that then why did you suggest it?!"

"hey, don't worry. I think there's ice cream in the freezer."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Speedy opened the freezer to reveal two cartons of Mr. Freeze ice cream. One was strawberry and the other, vanilla. He pulled them out and placed them on the counter while wondering how much ice cream equaled a glass of milk.

Aqualad got to thinking that ice cream sounded like a good idea in this heat because after a while it just feels warmer in the water than it does outside of it, and he decided to get some too. He climbed out of his pool and made his way over to the counter beside his teammate.

Speedy had scooped some strawberry ice cream into a bowl and pulled out some chocolate syrup from the condiment section of the fridge. He drizzled it over his ice cream while Aqualad grabbed a bowl and put some of the vanilla into it then closed the carton and handed it to speedy who put both cartons away.

The atlantian felt it was time for another taunt.

"Could you pass me the butterscotch…robin?"

Speedy was putting away the chocolate syrup when Aqualad said this. And now he was really mad. He pulled out the butterscotch, turned around and clenched it tight. The sticky substance shot into the air and landed all over Aqualad. He stepped forward and grabbed onto Speedy's arm but accidentally slipped on the butterscotch that fell to the floor. He tried to stay up by grabbing onto the counter but grabbed the bowl of strawberry ice cream instead and they both fell to the floor. After speedy landed on Aqualad the ice cream landed on the both of them. The bowl however, fell right onto speedy's head.

"ugh, why'd you pull me down wi-! Huh? Ice cream in my hair!!?"

"Ha, you're a mess. You should see your self."

"Is that a joke? This is all your fault!"

"my fault? You're the one who shot butterscotch at me like a ray gun."

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't started with me. By the way you look pretty funny yourself."

Both teens were covered in ice cream. The strawberry stickiness was melting down speedy's face and dripping on to Aqualad's chest. The chocolate syrup oozed down as well but sort of lingered a bit more. And of course Aqualad was covered in butterscotch. Speedy got him good, it was in his smooth black hair drizzling down his neck on his shoulders, and his hands as well from attempting to block it. The two were now silent, thoughts of all their little arguments already ran through Speedy's head. You could really call it flirting if you thought about it.

…and maybe that's what it really was, this whole time. It had only occurred to him just now. And the other few times they had gotten intimate, accidents?

But this was no accident. Aqualad planned it this way, or rather he provoked the archer in hopes that it would lead to something more. The truth was that he liked him from the start. The situation at hand wasn't exactly what he had in mind but it would do. He smirked.

"w-whats funny fish stick?"

"you should really pay attention to where you place your knee next time you fall on someone."

He looked down. His knee was right up against Aqualad's groin.

"Like I can help that? Its not my fault how I fall. And I don't plan how I do it." He shifted away and then sat up but was still on top of his teammate. Aqualad sat up as well and took the now empty bowl of ice cream off of Speedy's head as he leaned closer.

"Roy." The atlantian said it in a tone of voice that was unusually pleasing and he didn't need to say anything more. Speedy knew exactly what he meant. That any fool who didn't know him well enough would compare Speedy to the boy wonder, but they didn't know shit. To him Roy was Roy and that's all that mattered.

They were both sitting up and seemingly folded into each other. Speedy felt the coolness of Aqualad's body on his skin, and it felt so good, almost soothing. Aqualad took hold of speedy's hips and pulled him in so that there was no gap between them. Speedy was always quick to believe that his slowly developing feelings for Garth had meant nothing. But his hormones told him otherwise, this time the thought didn't even cross his mind. His cheeks were slightly flush under his mask and Aqualad could see it.

He leaned in to his teammate until their lips were almost touching and then they slowly but passionately kissed. It gave off such a sensation, they both could taste the chocolate syrup. The places where their skin hadn't met had an unbearable feeling to Speedy and his body begged to be touched all over. Aqualad was enjoying taking his time, by now he had opened up just enough to let speedy in and the heat of their tongues mixed with the sticky sweetness of the ice cream was enough to make them both dizzy.

By now speedy began to grow impatient as he started throbbing and his body screamed for more. Aqualad could feel it and the kiss became harder and more intense. Aqualad knew he couldn't wait any longer and he started tugging at Speedy's pants being careful not to break their kiss. When he succeeded he got hold of speedy and started stroking him lightly taking account to every small detail with his finger tips.

Speedy couldn't spread his legs wide enough and it was practically driving him crazy. His heart was beating in his chest uncontrollably and Aqualad felt it against his own chest. He was hot and hard, Aqualad enjoyed feeling him get harder and he started stroking him even faster, as it was pulsating, in a forceful rapid way that was undeniably pleasing.

Aqualad broke their kiss only for air and speedy gasped. He then made his way down and took speedy in. It couldn't have felt any better, the butterscotch that had gotten on Aqualad's hands was now all over speedy's swollen member and it was no longer cold. He continued to take him in slowly getting harder and faster with every motion. Speedy couldn't take it for much longer and he grabbed on to Aqualad's head and began to thrust deep into the heat of his mouth.

"Ah ah…Garth!" He let out a soft moan as he threw his head back. The archer was trying to hold it all in but he knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer.

"mhnn, I…I can't."

That was just what he was waiting to hear. Aqualad regained control and with his teeth he-

And it was at that moment that speedy lost it. He must have known exactly what to do and when.

Speedy came into his teammates mouth, his cum mixed with the remaining syrup. Aqualad swallowed hard and sat up. Both boys were panting.

"nice work faggot." Speedy still wasn't about to let him win their argument.

"Back at ch'ya. You seemed to enjoy it." Aqualad found it funny that he was still eager to get the last word in.

"And I didn't say that I was finished yet."

All the ice cream had melted quite a while ago and the bottle of butterscotch laid on the counter top knocked over and oozing down over the cabinet doors that were below. The mirror still sat there broken and shattered near the wall. As for Aqualad's ice cream, it was just a bowl of vanilla soup now. And the question as to how could you possibly get and drink a glass of milk in the ocean was thought up again, but never asked or answered. The twins were still passed out on the couch a few feet away and the teens both knew they were going to have to clean up the mess before bumble bee came out of her room.

What they didn't know, was that she was in the hallway and on her way toward them at that moment.

"I know I'm sweet. But I'm not dessert." speedy chuckled.

Unfortunately, Aqualad would have to finish what they started some other time.

* * *

**AH. How was it? **

**That last line that speedy says is actually in the comic book. **

**There's a whole lot of unanswered questions here and it bothers me.**

**Like:**

**1.) What is the actual temperature of this unbearably hot day? I really want to know!**

**2.) What happened to Speedy's comb that was supposed to be in his other hand?**

**3.) Is Speedy really that superstitious? **

**4.) How do you drink milk under water?**

**5.) How do you find milk under water?**

**6.) Was Aqualad really serious about that?**

**7.) Wasn't it a little too convenient that there was two cartons of ice cream in the freezer after a few weeks of hot weather?**

**8.) Is that fish taco the same fish taco from the episode?**

**9.)Ice cream covered fish guy is a good thing?**

**10.) Why didn't bee come out of her room when the mirror broke?**

**11.) Why didn't Mas e Menos wake up?**

**And all these questions will be left unanswered, how disappointing.**

**As for my mood, my mood is PUMPED!!**


End file.
